


Something beginning

by WolfZeroPrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfZeroPrime/pseuds/WolfZeroPrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream go to the med-bay, again. Airachnid worried about him all day. What is she going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction story. Feel free to tell me your opinion.
> 
> It is a Starachnid, so if you don't like this pairing, don't read this story. For those who like Starachnid, enjoy the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the strange / meaningless grammar, English is not my mother language. And sorry for the OOCness.

She is just upset. She saw him...a folded wing, and covered Energon on his wing and his back. She only saw, he was going the med-bay. One of the Autobots shot his wing. If she find out them, was going to die. Slowly. Painfully.

She...she has no idea what got into her, she simply stormed into her private quarter. Since then she paced up and down, and thinking about what could be with him.

Did he will be alright? Visit him? And what will he think? She came to visit him, because she realized, she felt something for him?

This is stupid. He will watch her stupid.

She lies down on her berth and starring at the ceiling. She didn't want to be nervous, she didn't want to worry about him, she didn't want to love him!

At all why love him?

He is an arrogant, stubborn, liar, little slagger. He hates everyone, he hates her.

But nobody saw his other self.

What is he doing, when he isn't plans to take over the Decepticons?

Hundreds of questions arise in her mind.

Later...she visit him.

...

It's getting to late. Very late.

The Seeker has surely left to the med-bay.

So why did she go there?

She enters the med-bay. He still here. He is now sleeping, and his wings have been better.

Something strange feeling emanates from her frame apart, which made her scared. She turns around and walking towards the door.

"Why are you here?" a tired voice sounds.

She stopped in her tracks and turns around.

"I-I just looking for Knock Out." lame excuse.

"The medic went to sleep about two hours ago." he moaned sitting up.

"Oh...I understand." she doesn't want to look at him, she is getting nervous.

An awkward silence hangs in the air.

"Why did you come here?" the Seeker asks again.

Airachnid looked surprised.

"Wha-? I told you."

"Yes but...what's the real reason?"

"What are you talking about?" She seemed nervous. She cannot tell.

"I said before, the doctor had already left. But you're still here. Why did you come?" he looked up at her.

She thinking. She needs to find an excuse.

"I just...visit you. Tomorrow Lord Megatron wants to know what happened." lame excuse, again.

Starscream snorts.

"And you'll be the one who tells him?" he knows that she is not telling the truth "Tell me. What's the real reason?"

Airachnid realizes that she was not very convincing. She doesn't want to make a fool of herself. Somehow she has to behave as usual. She takes a step closer to the med-berth.

"What if I don't tell you?"

In response, Starscream grabs her wrist and pull her towards him, and she was forced to sit next to him. Her optics widen. She sitting very close to him.

"You will tell me."

He looked into her optics. Those beautiful violet optics. Hypnotize him. And her pretty frame, he couldn't stop staring at her frame.

"How prevail upon me?" she can't believe she asks.

Starscream began to lower his helm to her. Their optics closed, he pressed his lips into her. She began to enjoy the kiss. She cupped a back of his head. He gently grabs her waist, pulling even closer to him.

And then...

They hear the door hissed open, and they immediately pulled away from each other.

"Stupid report..."

It's Knock Out very tired voice, he looks like a zombie. He was so tired that don't even notice them. He sits down at a table and begin to write a datapad.

The Seeker and the femme look at each other.

"See you tomorrow?" the Seeker asks.

Airachnid grins, and then start out the med-bay. Even before she goes out, she says goodbye to the doctor.

"Bye Knock Out."

"...bye..." he says wearily, then he realized "What is she doing here?"

"Nothing!" the Seeker is answering too quickly.

"Suuure."

"Knock Out!"


End file.
